Le bal de promesse
by Lavachefemeuh
Summary: OS Slash Harry/Draco. Un bal est organisé pour fêter leurs fin de scolarité à Poudlard, une occasion pour les deux ennemis de se rapprocher... Attention lemon !


**Coubeuh tout le monde! Bienvenu sur mon troisième OS! Merci pour les adorables review que vous me laissez! Ça fait toujours plaisir et donne le courage d'en écrire encore! Donc merci! :D **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Lavachefemeuh.**

**Ah oui! Et je dédie cet OS à X-FanFicX qui me suit depuis le début! :D Merci de ton soutient!**

**Le bal de promesse...**

En cette fin de septième années, les élèves avaient organisés un bal pour fêter leur départ de Poudlard. La grande salle avait, pour l'occasion, été décorée. Les couleurs dominante étaient le rouge et l'argent... Un mariage de couleurs qui allait en parfait accord avec le plafond magique qui ce soir laissait apparaître un magnifique ciel étoilés. Blaise Zabini avait été choisit par la majorité des élèves pour animer cette soirée. Il se trouvait actuellement sur la scène, face à tous les septièmes années, sur le point de faire son discours d'ouverture de bal.

« Mes chers camarades, c'est pour moi un immense privilèges d'animer votre bal de fin de scolarité à Poudlard! Entre parenthèse, je voulais juste dire que j'ai rien préparé donc je ne sais pas quoi dire... Laissez moi réfléchir quelque seconde... Ah si c'est bon je me souviens! Le thème de ce bal est basé sur les relations qu'on eu les quatre maisons durant notre scolarité. Poufsouffle! Des élèves travailleurs au grand cœur... Serdaigle! Des élèves sages et réfléchis... Griffondor! Des élèves courageux et rieurs... Et enfin les Serpentards, et oui le meilleur pour la fin... Des élèves malins qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins! Toutes ces maisons ont été en compétition durant toute notre scolarité... Mais ce soir, c'est fini! Plus de compétition, plus de point, plus de règle, plus de préfet, plus de bagarres, plus de pique! Et quoi de mieux, pour symboliser tout cela, que d'ouvrir le bal par une danse de nos deux ennemis favoris? Ils se sont rencontrés en première année, et en un refus de poignée de main, leurs destin étaient scellés. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se sont détesté pendant plus de sept ans! Et jamais cette flamme de haine qui brûlait dans leurs yeux ne s'est éteint! Mais ce soir, cette flamme va s'éteindre, et ce sera pour toujours... Je vous demande d'applaudir comme il se doit Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter! ».

Les lumières s'éteignirent et les personnes présentes sur la piste de danse s'écartèrent. Harry Potter, encore assit sur une chaise à l'écart de tout le monde vit arriver Draco Malfoy vers lui. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux, attendant avec impatiente un événement quelconque. Le blond se planta devant sa Némésis et lui tendit une main, en une invitation à danser. Harry fut sous le choc... Ne voyant pas le brun faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste, il lui murmura pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

« Potter... Fait un effort... Cette soirée est une occasion de tout redémarrer à zéro. J'en ai envie, et je sais que toi aussi. »

Harry qui regardait toujours la main tendu du blond, leva son regard et encra ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteurs. Le blond fit un signe de tête en direction de sa main. Harry leva lentement la sienne, et posa délicatement ses doigts sur ceux de Draco. Un frisson les traversa alors en même temps. Draco sera les doigts d'Harry contre sa paume et directement, une douce musique s'éleva dans les airs. Harry se leva alors lentement, laissant ses yeux fixés ceux de son partenaire. Draco se détourna et toujours en tenant la main de Harry, traversa la foule pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Une fois au milieu de la piste, Draco fit face à Harry. Il leva leurs mains à hauteur de son visage et enlaça leurs doigts. Puis, il alla poser son autre main sur la hanche de Harry. Leurs corps étaient encore trop éloignés... Le blond leva leurs mains en hauteur et Harry posa la sienne sur son épaule. Le blond attira en un mouvement brusque le corps du brun contre le sien. Ils débutèrent alors une danse, les yeux dans les yeux, oubliant les regards des spectateurs. Le blond remonta sa main dans le dos de son partenaire pour le serrer contre lui. Leurs mains qui étaient enlacés se lâchèrent pour venir se poser sur le corps de l'autre. Quand la musique s'acheva, ils n'étaient plus que deux corps étroitement enlacés au milieu d'une piste. Deux âmes complétement perdu, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de sa jumelle. Et quand, les applaudissements retentirent, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, repartant chacun de leurs côtés rejoindre leurs amis. Blaise remonta alors sur la scène et lança les festivités, inconscient de l'état d'esprit des deux princes de Poudlard.

…...

Cela faisait environ deux heures que le bal avait commencé. Les élèves de septièmes années dansaient sur les derniers tubes en vogue, discutaient avec des élèves d'autre maison, en bref ils s'amusaient. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Harry Potter qui quitta discrètement la grande salle. Draco Malfoy qui était assis à une table avec ses amis le vit sortir et décida de le suivre.

Harry déambulait dans un couloir, profitant de la douce atmosphères de cette nuit de printemps. De la où il était, il pouvait entendre la musique étouffée provenant de la grande salle. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. La lune est pleine et le ciel sans étoiles, la fenêtre ouverte laissée passer une légère brise qui fit légèrement bouger ses cheveux.

« Harry... » Entendit-il. Il se retourna dans un sursaut pour voir Draco Malfoy, se tenant à un mètre de lui, le regardant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

« Bonsoir Draco... » murmura t-il.

Le blond s'avança vers lui, et hésitant lui prit la main.

« C'est notre dernière nuit ici... Nous n'avons jamais pu être proche, toute cette haine pour rien... J'aimerai que cette soirée soit celle où nous pouvons enfin être ensemble... »

Pour répondre, Harry vint se coller contre Draco, l'entourant de son bras libre. Il enfuit sa tête dans son cou et lui dit:

« Tu as raison Draco, profitons-en... ».

Le blond se décolla alors de lui et l'emmena par la main dans la salle sur demande. Il ne lâcha pas la main d'Harry même pour faire les allers-retour nécessaire, le trainant derrière lui, le faisant rire. Une fois entrés dans la salle, Draco se jeta sur les lèvres pleines d'Harry, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'admirer la décoration. Il lui dévora la bouche, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il l'allongea sur ce qui devait être un lit et commença à le caresser. Il lâcha enfin la bouche du brun, lui permettant de reprendre sa respiration. Il déposa une série de baiser le long de sa mâchoire et entreprit de jouer de sa langue avec l'oreille d'Harry. Il sourit fier de lui, il avait apparemment trouvé un endroit sensible aux vues des gémissements que laissait échapper son partenaire. Il passa ses mains en dessous de la chemise du brun, sentant celui-ci faire le même quelque seconde plus tard. En quelque minute, il se retrouvèrent tout les deux en boxer, s'embrassant et se caressant comme ci leurs vies en dépendaient. Harry inversa les positions, se retrouvant au dessus du blond. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire charmeur, laissant entrevoir des dents parfaites. Harry se mit à dévorer le torse de son ancienne Némésis, il suça et mordilla les tétons, se délectant de ses grognements et gémissements. Il descendit ensuite plus bas, s'amusant à mimer l'acte sexuelle avec sa langue et le nombrils. Il suivit la ligne de poils blond qui le menèrent à une barrière constitué d´un boxer noirs moulant, laissant entrevoir la forte excitation du blond. Il lécha le sexe tendus à travers le tissus et souriant en entendant le sifflement de Draco, entreprit d'enlever le boxer avec les dents. Une fois le boxer enlevé, il se recula pour être le plus loin possible du blond. Quand il fut assez loin, il enleva son boxer, se faisant dévorer des yeux par le seul spectateur présent. Il attrapa alors son sexe à une main, et débuta un mouvement de vas et vient tout en se mordant la lèvre et en regardant le serpentard droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne résista pas et sauta sur le brun pour l'étendre sur le lit et le pénétrer sans plus de cérémonie en lui mettant les jambes en l'air. Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement et sourit fier de son effet. Le blond qui ne manqua rien de ce sourire décida de le punir à sa manière. Il influa aux bruns de violents coup de rein, le faisant crier comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Quand il sentit la jouissance venir, il se pencha sur le brun et adoucissant ses mouvements, embrassa Harry tendrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils jouirent à quelques temps d'intervalle dans un cris qui leurs fient mal aux cordes vocals... Draco retomba sur Harry, et ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, voulant le garder à l'intérieur de lui encore un moment...

« Draco... Dit moi que ce n'est pas la dernière fois... »

« Non Harry, je te le promet. »

**FIN**

**Et voili voilou! J'espère qu'il vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review. A bientôt! Lavachefemeuh.**


End file.
